


Bait-Bait Rindu

by revabhipraya



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, Rain, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Susan duduk sendiri di balkon kamarnya. #MariBerpuisi





	Bait-Bait Rindu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia © CS Lewis. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Post-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

**Disclaimer:** The Chronicles of Narnia © CS Lewis. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:**  Post-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

**Summary:** Susan duduk sendiri di balkon kamarnya.

**Bait-Bait Rindu** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk Mari Berpuisi_

* * *

.

.

.

Balkon senja itu tak kosong  
Dinding senja itu tak kering  
Langit senja itu tak cerah  
Hati senja itu tak bahagia

Seorang gadis duduk  
Mengisi kosong  
Menemani sepi  
Mengisolasi diri

Seorang gadis duduk  
Dibiarkan sendiri  
Dihiasi mendung  
Dibasahi hujan

Seorang gadis duduk  
Matanya terpejam  
Mulutnya terkatup  
Tangannya terkepal

Seorang gadis duduk  
Surai hitamnya lepek  
Wajahnya tak lagi kering  
Seragamnya basah total

Perlahan matanya dibuka  
Ditatapnya derai air langit  
Diratapinya kesedihan langit  
Dan hati yang merajut murung

Wajahnya telah basah  
Oleh rintik air hujan  
Oleh tetes air mata  
Yang tak kunjung berhenti

Di sela tangis ia membayang  
Di sela isak ia melihat  
Sosok samar dirajut mega  
Sosok samar yang ia rindu

Wajah pemuda itu  
Dengan senyum manisnya  
Tatap lembutnya  
Raut tegasnya

Sang gadis merindu  
Sang gadis mendamba  
Cinta pertamanya  
Yang tak akan bisa ia raih

.

"Caspian."  
Sang gadis membisik.  
Pelan, namun pasti.  
"Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N.**

Fanfiksi pertama di Narnia dan langsung ngebawa baper HAHAHA. Meski Susan/Caspian bukan OTP, tapi nyeritain mereka dari sisi Angst kan oke tuh, mhehehe. /RAN

_So_ ... makasih buat Kenzeira atas event-nya yang berhasil memaksaku untuk menulis! Entah kenapa selalu pikiran "aku harus ikutan, aku harus ikutan" yang lewat di otakku. Hahaha.

Dan, makasih juga buat semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca puisi ini~

Ditunggu komentarnya!

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi pertama di Narnia dan langsung ngebawa baper HAHAHA. Meski Susan/Caspian bukan OTP, tapi nyeritain mereka dari sisi Angst kan oke tuh, mhehehe. /RAN
> 
> So ... makasih buat Kenzeira atas event-nya yang berhasil memaksaku untuk menulis! Entah kenapa selalu pikiran "aku harus ikutan, aku harus ikutan" yang lewat di otakku. Hahaha.
> 
> Dan, makasih juga buat semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca puisi ini~
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
